


Helping Words

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: "Is your bow talking to us?" Silva squints through the darkness as something else starts to click for her. "Is your bow…talking?"The mood gets ruined.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Helping Words

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to my buds for dragging me into gbf and are now forced to deal with this

Stumbling half drunk back to her cabin on the Grandcypher isn't exactly how Song thought she would be spending that night.

Rather, stumbling back to her cabin as Silva mumbles words that make Song's face go red into her ear isn't exactly how she thought she'd spend the night.

Maybe this might be something they can laugh off the next day, blame it all on the drinks they've had. Song feels all but ready to bolt into her room and hide there until she's sure Silva's forgotten all about this.

But Silva's gaze is heavy, nearly smothering, and that stops her from trying to run away because she's trying to remember how to breathe instead. Silva's all but trapping her against the door with arms on both sides of Song as she leans in.

"Can I come in?" Silva whispers against her ear, low and breathy.

Song nods, not trusting herself to speak in this moment. She thinks if she does, she's going to make something that sounds like a squeak instead, and that'll just ruin the whole mood. On the other hand, she's not going to be able to figure out how to open the door to her own cabin if Silva keeps insisting on trailing her hands across her stomach and pressing kisses against the side of her neck, and that's another mood killer entirely.

Past the fogginess of her mind, Song focuses— _really_ focuses because the last thing she wants is for Cucouroux or even Lyria to catch them out here. Silva barely even registers when Song finally wrangles the door open, doing her best to keep herself as close to Song as physically possible even as Song tries to walk the both of them through. It's only when Song tries to push her away slightly so she can turn around to close the door (and lock it too for good measure) that Silva immediately pulls away, holding up her hands.

Song turns to find Silva standing in the middle of her room, eyes bright and certainly far too sharp and focused for someone who'd supposedly been drinking herself under the table. Silva's watching her carefully, and she doesn't move her hands at all when Song comes closer.

"You… okay?" she asks carefully and slowly, and while Song looks at her in confusion, she continues. "You pushed me away, so I thought…"

"Oh, I couldn't lock the door with you hanging all over me," Song answers and fights the urge to grin when she realizes Silva had stopped because she thought Song was uncomfortable. Silva has always tried to be considerate of her after everything that's happened, and Song thinks it's endearing. "Wouldn't have been good if one of your sisters came barging in, right?"

At that, Silva pales. "Right, good call."

… and now it's a little awkward when it sinks into both of them what they've been doing, and what they're about to do. Silva scratches the back of her head, looking at everywhere except Song while Song bites her lip and stares at her feet.

Things… could have been a little more romantic, Song thinks. She's heard all the stories from other girls, how much work and _planning_ went into making… this time perfect. But alcohol has always made Silva bold, and no doubt the camaraderie and rowdiness of their crew have also spurred Silva even further. She'd been all but hanging off of Song's back as Rackam challenged her to more and more drinks during the night. That, and also Silva grinning widely at her amidst all the teasing touches Silva had given her, whether intentionally or not, have made Song… a little more than bothered.

Song's not looking forward to having to go to sleep frustrated tonight, though. Especially not when Silva seems to feel the same, if all her wandering hands on their walk back are any indication.

With a small bout of courage even if it feels like her heart is trying to drum itself right out of her body, Song firmly steps into Silva's space—and squeaks when Silva immediately pulls her against her, as if she'd been waiting for Song to step closer. They stare at each other, uncertain still, until they both move, lips meeting halfway. A jolt runs down Song's back when Silva deepens the kiss, her hands running through Song's hair. Song's hairband gets loose and makes a quiet thud on the floor, not that either of them notice, too entangled in each other now that Song can finally reciprocate.

By the time they make it to bed, Song's pulled free both her own cape and Silva's cloak, garments landing on the floor in a pile. They'll clean that up later, Song thinks absently. The back of Silva's knees hit the bed and she tumbles down with Song on top of her, but neither of them really care as they still reach for each other.

One of Silva's hands wander down, her fingertips feeling like touches of lightning bolts from where they touch Song's bare skin. It makes Song gasp into Silva's mouth, makes her knees go even weaker as she falls against Silva and clings desperately to her like she'll disappear right in front of her. Silva splays a hand, calloused and rough, against the small of her back, as if to steady her. Even now, Silva's trying to ground her, and how can Song not fall in love with her all over again?

Silva's other hand wanders down, to tug on her belts. When it seems like neither of them give way, Silva pulls back to frown, eyes half-lidded as she glares at the offending piece of clothing. "Song, how does your outfit even _work?_ "

And now Song does laugh for real because she sees Silva wrinkling her nose and glaring at her clothes as it could make them fall away. It's a face she doesn't see Silva making often much less at all, and it makes her look cute. Maybe if Silva had a little less drink in her, she'd be able to figure it out but all she can do right now is mutter angrily to herself as her hands wander. Song can't help herself, laughing quietly as she cradles Silva's face and kisses her softly.

Silva melts into it, melts into her as she relaxes entirely. "Sorry... didn't mean to be impatient," she mumbles, and Song shakes her head, her thumb running circles over Silva's cheek now. If Silva wants to talk about being impatient, then she really doesn't know how Song feels right now, or how long Song's been wishing for them to go a little further.

"Don't worry about it," Song says, being a little bolder to place a kiss against Silva's bare shoulder. When she can feel Silva jolt slightly, it emboldens her further, and she makes a path toward Silva's neck with her lips. Silva's breath hitches, pulse beating even faster, and Song thinks it's so _incredible_ that she can feel all of that so closely. Now she understands why Silva kept doing it the entire walk back.

But it doesn't seem like Silva's content to sit back, because her hands are wandering again, each touch making Song's mind spin even more. They settle on her hips, playing with the waistband of her shorts as if Silva wants to tug them off but she can't make up her mind. Either way though, Song groans and can't help but roll her hips forward at the touch.

There's too many clothes on Song—well, the both of them, really, but at least Silva's looks easy enough to take off.

"Silva, hold on, let me just…" Song eases herself backward and starts unfastening her belts as quickly as she can. There's no real way to make this look... well, romantic. When she reaches for the last belt though, it hits her that her hand is trembling. Once she takes this off, she'll… she'll be...

She chances a look up. Silva's staring at her as she expected, but she has a small smile on her face. When she sees Song looking at her, she reaches out slowly, placing her hand on top of Song's. "Are you alright?" she asks gently, and it's all Song can do to not fall against Silva in that moment and hide her face and cry, overcome with how _good_ Silva is to her. Silva had told her it was Song who'd been good to her but Song has always thought it was the other way around. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to—"

"N-no!" Song nearly shouts and winces at how loud that'd been. "I mean… no, this is… this is fine. I want… I'd like to… continue, if you, um, don't mind," she says, her whole face burning hot at the admission. "I'm fine, but, um, are you alright?"

Silva doesn't answer right away, watching her for a moment before she finally speaks. "Yeah, I'm good," she says with a sharp inhale as if she's trying to calm herself down too. Her hand holds onto Song's as she meets Song's eyes and smiles softly. "You're here with me, I couldn't ask for anything else."

… oh. How is it that Silva knows how to say the exact words that dispel Song's worries? She can't help but reach forward, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you," slips out of her, and Silva laughs breathlessly before kissing her. Her lips form a smile against Song's, and that makes Song smile back too.

That gives Song all the courage she needs. When they break apart, Song pulls off her top, belts and all.

Silva's eyes widen as wide as they can go. She blinks. And blinks again, and then a third time. The only light they have in the room is just the moonlight streaming through the window, but even Song can see the blush on Silva's face, going up even to the tips of her ears. "O-oh."

Song can't help covering herself with her arms. She's sure her blush goes all the way down her body right now, and it's getting worse the longer Song stares at her.

"Sorry, you're—ah, you're just—" Silva quickly ducks her head, no doubt trying to hide how red her face is. "I wasn't expecting that—and you're just—ah." She falls silent. Song can't muster the courage to say anything back.

… it's awkward again. Maybe this was a mistake.

Except Silva looks back up, and Song doesn't miss the way her eyes wander all over her now bare torso. It makes Song flush even darker but she can see exactly the way the pupils of Silva's eyes dilate, the sharp breath she takes, and all the minute changes that flash across Silva's expression as she looks upon Song. The way Silva looks at her, so intense and heady, makes Song shiver in a way that isn't solely from the draft blowing in from the window.

It's amazing, Song thinks, to be able to see and know that Silva _wants_ her too.

But still, Silva doesn't move. Song sits in place, trembling with anticipation as she waits. And waits. And waits. When she chances a look up, Silva is still staring at her, but her hands are grasping at the bed sheets, as if she's not sure whether she wants to touch Song or not.

Song almost wants to laugh. Here she is, sitting in Silva's lap, half naked and straddling her even, and Silva still doesn't make a move. So much for something like alcohol making Silva bold, but it's a little funny (but also a little frustrating too) how Silva looks like she doesn't even know what she wants to do.

… not that Song isn't sure what she wants next either. Silva's hands running all over her skin had been so _wonderful_ and she wouldn't mind feeling that again, but there's also a small part of her that's still afraid, a small part telling her that maybe this isn't the best idea right now, that maybe they shouldn't do this. Maybe trying to do this under the pretense of drink isn't that great of an idea at all.

She'd been wanting for a bit to go a little further, though, but what if Silva actually didn't? What if Song's being selfish again? What if Silva's suddenly unsure? Silva would do anything Song asked of her, just as she would do the same for Silva, but what if this isn't what _Silva_ wants?

Song hates that she can't push away that tiny part no matter how hard she tries. It doesn't help that all Silva is doing is just… staring at her. So all Song can do it sit, and pray that maybe Silva can _finally_ do something. She thinks about shifting a little to make herself comfortable, but the moment she does move slightly, she's painfully aware of just how _aching_ she is.

Being a hunter means patience comes easily to Song, but if Silva is going to keep staring at her without doing anything, then Song is going to… Song is going to…

_"Song wishes for you to touch her."_

Both Song and Silva freeze.

And now, Song is aware of it, a slight humming noise in the air. She whips her head around, and there, the source of the noise, leaning against the wall from where she last set it down, is the Two-Crown Bow.

Song wants to scream.

"Is your bow talking to us?" Silva squints through the darkness as something else starts to click for her. "Is your bow… _talking?"_

"It's a long story," Song hastily says, trying to untangle herself from Silva, which is proving harder than it looks because all Silva is doing is just gaping at the corner of her room like a fish, and Song can't even make out where their limbs exactly are, and also maybe Silva is a little heavier than she thought she'd be with all that muscle—

_"I am a weapon made during the War long ago, searching for my true Master to fulfill my purpose. I have amassed great knowledge after centuries of—"_

The bow is _still_ talking to them. Maybe she really should have let Captain and Vyrn melt it down.

"Wait, hold on." Silva manages to find her ability to speak again, except Song doesn't like what comes out of her mouth next. "How do you even know anything about… uh," here, Silva finally moves but it's to gesture to the two of them and, oh, somehow, this is the most embarrassed Song has ever felt in her entire life, " _this?_ You're a _weapon._ "

The bow seems to pause as if in thought. Song hopes that means it'll stop talking. She manages to free her legs—

_"Human fornication is not an unknown process to me."_

—and falls face down onto the floor right in that moment.

Silva makes a strangled sound that's half a sob and a broken laugh. "I'm drunk and this is a dream," Song hears Silva muttering over and over. Considering that Song does know how Silva is like when she's drunk, Silva is most assuredly not drunk, but Song wishes she herself is.

She really should've planned everything better, Song thinks.

The air hums again as the Two-Crown Bow speaks (there goes Song's hopes that it'd be able to read her mind and stop talking.) _"As you are both female humans, you may find it hard to stimulate—"_

With a scream, Song tosses the bow outside.

* * *

The first thing that Song is aware of when she wakes up is the sound of light tapping. It sounds faint; maybe it's started to rain?

Doesn't sound like it, though, because it's silent now. Song wonders if she'd been dreaming the sound, or if it was meant for the cabin next door. She's about to drift off when it happens again. Groaning slightly, Song carefully opens her eyes. Silva's face is the first thing she sees, still dead asleep. Maybe having a bunch of rowdy little sisters makes Silva a heavy sleeper. Song smiles, watching for a moment to enjoy the sight.

The tapping happens again. Song blinks, glancing behind her. It sounds like… something's tapping the door? Is someone there? No, she can't see any shoes outside, nor does it sound like a fist—

_Wait._

Memories of last night come rushing back and her face heats up. All they did was collapse onto the bed afterward, too mortified and drained after the entire… ordeal, but remembering everything that happened before that is…

The tapping comes again and brings Song back to the present. Sighing, she pushes herself up. Leaving Silva's warmth is the absolute last thing she wants to do right now, but that tapping is getting annoying, and it'll make her even more agitated if she tries to ignore it. Also, Silva might wake up, and Song wants to watch her a little longer too so she can't have that either.

Padding over to the door, she opens it but there's no one standing outside. Was she imagining things then—

Oh. Right.

Her eyes dart to the floor. Unfortunately, the Two-Crown Bow is still there, its tip clattering onto the floor now that it can't lean against the door anymore. The moment it realizes Song is there, the air starts to buzz slightly.

 _"Song, reverent weapon that I am, my bowstring is not. The air is cold out here and I fear my bowstring may loosen. Alongside that, three drunken fools have stumbled over me already."_ The air vibrating is slightly sharper now. _"Were you able to copulate with—"_

Song kicks it away and shuts the door.


End file.
